wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
The Void '''is a malevolent force in the universe. A Divine Polarity "...Without the Void, the Light cannot exist." —D'oreQuest:What the Soul Sees The Light is a mysterious and benevolent force in the universe. However, darkness is defined by the light: The brightest light casts the darkest shadow—and from within this blackness, a rival power dwells. Twilight "In the twilight, you will find all manner of contradiction.'" ''- Necessary SacrificeWoW TCG Card: Necessary Sacrifice Twilight magic is a force that seems to combine Void and Light. Creatures of the Void Creatures of the void are naturally chaotic.Quest:Unbound Darkness Voidwalkers Enigmatic and emanating pure demonic fury, a Voidwalker is sometimes the last thing someone encounters before crossing over into death.World of Warcraft > Major Payne's Pet Menagerie: Lesser Voidcaller Ebb of Light and Flow of Void The Twisting Nether is the line between the ebb of light and flow of void. A place of chaos and fragments.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: The Twisting Nether is the line between the ebb of Light and the flow of Void. A place of chaos and fragments. The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds together, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings, who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - The Titans and the Ordering: The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds together, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings, who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe. Entropy The Void is entropic, for there is a chaos within the Void. However, despite the fact that the Void is chaotic, it is stated that Void and Fel (chaotic energy) are definitely different things. Entropy vs. Absolute 0.Muffinus on Twitter: Void and Fel are definitely different things. Entropy vs. absolute 0. Fel energy is entropic and Entropy is a thermodynamic quantity representing the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system.Google Search: Entropy According to how fel was described, fel is chaotic energy that life is converted into.Dave Kosak on Twitter: The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. On the temperature scale, there can't be anything colder than absolute zero''', '''which is physically impossible to reach to.Google Search: Absolute 0 In every system, there would be a certain amount of energy available for work. This would include the plane known as the Void, which contains void energies. Without any energy available to work, fields composed of void energies would not be able to move at all. However, creatures of the void are naturally chaotic and are animate beings. Perhaps the creatures of the void possess some level of entropic energy when they manifest in the physical plane. Voidwalkers emanate pure demonic fury and the nature of the Void Horror is entropic.Wowhead: Database > Spells > NPC Abilities - Unstable Eyes of the Earthmother An'she File:Dohna Darksky.jpg|"To truly understand An'she, you must understand the shadow he casts." - Dohna Darksky Elune File:Lafiel.jpg|Even the grace of Elune cannot keep all her daughters from the shadow. - Lafiel Practitioners of the Spiritual Priests are devoted to the spiritual. As light cannot exist without darkness, and darkness without light, some priests tap into shadow to better understand their own abilities, as well as the abilities of those who threaten them.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes Priest Discipline Priests Some priests pride themselves on pragmatism. They understand that light casts a shadow, that darkness is defined by light, and that true discipline stems from one’s ability to balance these opposing powers in services of a greater cause. While these priests possess many holy virtues to aid their allies, they also dabble in the dark arts to debilitate their enemies—always exercising immense discipline to keep themselves away from the brink of insanity. Many would say the ends justify the means; scriptures both virtuous and vile should be studied and understood to protect the congregation. Shadow Priests The Light in which many priests bathe is brilliant and effervescent, granting them immense divine power. But the brightest light casts the darkest shadow—and from within this blackness, a rival power dwells. Shadow priests fully embrace this opposing polarity, their faith equally resolute as their holy counterparts—but focused on shadowy magics and mental manipulation. Like all priests, they dedicate much of their lives to worship—but they derive their power from the Void, straying dangerously close to the domain of the Old Gods. To truly understand such ancient, corruptive influence is to be driven mad. This is the state in which these dark priests thrive, embracing insanity and feeding off of the minds of their opponents to reach terrifying new limits.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Priest Practitioners of Demonic Power Warlocks peer into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos they glimpse within to devastating ends in battle—their greatest abilities are fueled by the souls they’ve harvested from their victims.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock Voidwalkers do not fear pain, so they are popular with warlocks who do.WoW TCG Card: Sarmoth Affliction Warlocks Affliction warlocks are masters of shadow-touched powers, but unlike shadow priests—deadliest when pushed to the brink of insanity—these warlocks delight in using fel forces to cause intense pain and suffering in others. They revel in corrupting minds and agonizing souls, leaving enemies in a state of torment that would see them undone in due time. Even the most battle-hardened warriors can be deceived, landing blow after blow against the warlock, only to succumb to their suffering as their very vitality is siphoned away by the dark spellcaster. Demonology Warlocks By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came. References